Under one roof
by AssassinsCreed101
Summary: The title says it all and all the Assassins even my Oc's are in the same time period under one roof(Prototype is in here as well)
1. Chapter 1

Don't own AC or Prototype

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching Desmond and Alex play Call of duty or how they like to call it COD

Ezio was laying across the chair resting his feet on the arm rest drifting off to sleep until Altair sat on his legs"Get off my legs Altair!" He ordered not bothering opening his eyes knowing who it was

"How did you know?" Altair asked not moving from his spot

"Because i can tell by your body weight and the way you sit" Ezio replied opening his eyes and flips Altair on the floor

Connor walks in holding groceries and looking at everyone who were doing nothing as always except Malik who was waiting for him to get back to make dinner, He puts them on the counter"Here you go Malik i have the groceries" Connor said watching him look through them"Do i have to go out again?"

Malik keeps looking and stops and turns his attention to Connor"Yeah you do you missed a few more ingredients, did you even read the grocery list?" Malik asked as he handed him the grocery bag

Connor takes the bag"I did i just put it in my pocket and left it there i though I didn't need it" Connor replied walking towards the door

He opens the door and walks out closing it behind him, Malik sighs and leans on the counter looking at Altair who was trying to provoke Ezio as always. Malik gets out his ingredients and pulls out the pot and puts on the burner adding water and letting it boil. He chopped up some Green peppers,Carrots,Unions and Chicken.

He puts the Vegetables Bouillon into the water and stirs it making it dissolve into the water. He adds the chicken mixing it in and adds the Carrots,Unions, and the Green peppers and stirs putting the lid on top letting it boil.

Connor comes back holding the grocery bag his hood soaked from the rain and places them on the counter"Here is your dumb eggs,your silly vanilla, and your stupid nut" Connor said giving him a look

Malik looks and see one more thing missing"You forgot the butter and eggs Connor how am i suppose to make dessert without butter or eggs?" Malik asked putting his hand on his hip

"i'm not going back out there"Connor said walking to the door and his eyes narrow and he turns around heading out the door and staring at Malik for a bit before closing the door behind him.  
>Malik shakes his head and checks the stew seeing it boiling he stirs it for awhile and places the lid back on waiting for it the finish cooking. He hears Ezio yelling at Altair in italian and Altair yelling in Arabic even though they don't understand each other sometimes<p>

Alex laughs and stands up doing his victory dance still holding the remote"I win, I win, I win, I win!" He chanted

Desmond looks at him with a disturbed expression"Yeah yeah you got this one time but i win this time, Rematch!" He said looking at Alex

Alex sits down and looks at him giving him a wicked smile"Fine let's make a bet" He proposed

Desmond raises an eyebrow"What's the bet?" He asked wondering what Alex was planning in his brain of his

"If i win i can do what ever i want for a week" He replied with a smirk

"And if i win?" Desmond asked crossing his arms. He was starting to get what Alex was planning

"You can do what every you want for a week" Alex replied

Desmond looks at him giving him a look"Deal let's get playing" He agreed getting into the mode

Malik lifts the lid and turns the burner off letting it sit"Dinner time hurry up before it's gone because Kennedy is awfuly hungry tonight" Malik said making them run to the kitchen waiting for the food"That means you too Desmond and Alex."

Desmond turns to look at Malik when Alex shouts"I win again in your face!" He shouted doing his dance again

"No fair Alex, Malik was talking to me!" Desmond said trying to explain

"Too late i win and you have to do what i say" Alex said not taking Desmonds excuses

"Get Shaun and Leonardo it's time to eat" Malik ordered as he served the food

Desmound gets up and goes to Leonardo's room about to open the door until Ezio moved him out the way"I got this you get Shaun i have some unfinshed business with him" He said going into the room and closing the door behind him

Desmond opens the door and sees Shaun on the computer doing what ever he was doing"Shaun it's time to eat" Desmond said from the door frame

"I'll be there in a sec" Shaun said not stopping his task

Desmond goes behind him and places his arms around Shauns neck letting them drop to his stomach"Please come down?" Desmond asked in his ear

"Not right now i'm busy" Shaun replied annoyed with him

Desmond let's out a whine pleading with him,Shaun sighs and looks at him"Fine i'm coming let me save my project before i leave" Shaun said saving his work

Shaun gets up and Desmond let's go walking out the door with him"I got him" Desmond annouced

"I'm glad now hurry up and eat" Malik said rolling his eyes

They sit down and begin to eat and see Ezio come down with Leonardo."What took ya so long?" Altair asked looking at him

"I was doing something that's all" Ezio replied sitting down

"Yeah right"

Connor comes back in the door completly soaked and walks over to Malik giving him a look"I have your stupid grocerys and i'm not going back out there" He said

"Ok bring them over here" Malik said walking over to the counter with Connor following behind

Altair and Edward snicker making Connor turn and look at them"What are you laughing at?!" He asked pissed off

They point and Connor looks seeing the eggs cracked on the floor. He turns around and walks back to the door looking at them before closing the door."Poor Connor he's been out for awhile" Ezio said feeling sorry for the guy

Lucy,Dana and Rebecca walk in talking to each other"Hey girls" They all greeted in unison

"Hey boys we're back" Lucy said putting their coats up"Where's Connor?"

"Out getting groceries" Ezio said muching on a carrot

"How long has he been out?" Dana asked

"For three hours" Ezio replied

Connor comes back soaked water dripping from him he takes off his hood his hair wet"That's it i'm not going out there again!" Connor said placing the groceries on the counter and walks upstairs slamming his doors.

"We should all get upstairs and sleep" Malik suggested

They get up and head upstairs closing their doors waiting for morning to come


	2. Chapter 2

Altair wakes up early and sits on the couch plopping his legs on the armrest grabbing the remote and flicking the tv on seeing what's on to amuse himself. Ezio comes behind him laying his arms on the back of the couch and resting his head on them "What cha doin?" He asked startling Altair

He turns around facing him " Watching tv duh!" Altair replied out of annoyance facing the tv not wanting to look at Ezio.

The rest come out and sit on the couch total oblivious that Altair was laying there" Get off of me!" Altair yelled from underneath Edward moving around to get his attention.

He manages to get from under him and crawls to the kitchen standing up and holding a dagger in his hand and aims "Dont anyone move I'm armed and I'm not afraid to throw this!" Altair threatened as he backed to the kitchen and opened the fridge before anyone could.

They all go in and make breakfast and the girls come down in night dresses watching the boys make food without an argument. Ezio notices them and he looks smiling and waving at them making them wave back at him. Edward goes over and lean on the wall next to them flashing his signature smile " Hello ladies how are you doing this morning?" Edward asked staring at them wearing their night gowns and pajamas

Connor looks and roll his eyes seeing the way his Grandfather acted around the girls "I tell ya if we were female he would be flirting and getting our attention by now." Connor said his arms crossed and looking at Altair who wasn't listening at all

Connor looks at him giving him a confused expression "Hey Altair did you hear me?" Connor asked wondering whether not he was paying attention

He gets out of his trace and looks at Connor"Yeah I did?" He replied not remembering what Connor said to him. He was lying and he knew his attention was on Malik watching him cook staring at him

Connor turns to look at him"Oh really, what did I say?" He asked testing him knowing he was being deceptive about his answer

"Uhh..You said something about guacamole" He replied giving him the best answer he could think of at the moment

Connor looks at him not very pleased with his response" You weren't litsening!" Connor exclaimed his expression upset and he turns away from him" You were staring at Malik weren't you?"

Altair turns around facing him with a startled and shocked look" No I wasn't what makes you think that?" He asked shaking his head and rubbing it

Connor turns around his arms crosses and his eyes closed and a disturbed facial expression" I saw the way you stared at him don't act like you weren't falling for him." Connor replided

"Well you know nothing I've been here longer than you have so how should you know?!" Altair asked being completely disturbed at Connor accusations about him

Connor spins on his heel"So? Why does that matter didn't you learn to pay attention when someone was talking?" He asked being smart figuring that Altair didn't know much about manners something since his parents died when he was young

Altair growls and his eyes narrowed" Says the guy who lived in the forest and is and still has been naive to everything new!" He yelled he was furious how dare he say something like that to him

Connor growls and looks him in the eyes"Well excuse me for being born!" Connor hissed staring into his eyes just like he was doing to him

They continue to growl when Lucy pushes the two apart knowing where this was leading to which she didn't want since the place would have tons of blood, holes and everything else that she would have to pay for"Thats enough you two! Now I want you to apologize to each other right now!" She ordered not tolerating it today show once yesterday was a day filled with fights and arguments

They back away and turns crossing their arms closing their eyes letting out a big huff before walking to opposite directions.

Lucy shakes her head pinching the bridge of her nose and puts a hand on her hip her eyes closed"What are we going to do with them?" Lucy thought

Ezio snickers as Altair walks past him, he growls and tries to punch him in the face but Ezio grabs his fist" Not this time buddy" Ezio said happy that he was prepared and wouldn't have a black eye again.

Altair pulls his fist out of his ha and walks to the couch sitting there a staring at the wall his expression not very pleasant. Connor looks at Edward and growls giving him a state he would only use on his targets before they died or were caught.

He gulps and watches his grandson walk up the stairs and slamming the door leaving an echo behind. Alex's toast pops out and he grabs them before leaning on the counter looking at Desmond as he made his breakfast feeling Alex watch him was a little freaky and disturbing hoping he was gone Desmond sighs and feels hands touch his waist sitting there and a body against his back and a warm hot breath on his neck" Remember that bet we made?" Alex asked in his ear making Desmond squirm against him

"Yeah what about it?" He asked not sure where Alex was taking this.

Alex chuckles planting a light kiss on his neck making him jerk at the sudden touch" You know what I'm talking about Des." He replied rubbing up and down his sides

Desmond tries to get out of his grip"I'm not having sex with you Alex!" Desmond yelled as he tried t o move but Alex kept him there

He kisses his neck going up and down the soft skin before finding the right spot to suck, he sucks and puts his hands up Desmonds shirt taking his nipples and twisting them between his fingers and sucks he is neck making Desmond gasp and whimper. Alex stops and let's go of the nipples and slides his hands down his side's his hands reaching his crotch rubbing his hard making him gasp and lean forward. Alex smirks and rubs his thumb over his tip of his erect and starts to go up and down on his erect making Desmond gasped and moan."Alex I'm about to cum" Desmond announced feeling himself to over the edge cumming all over Alex's fingers.

He pulls them and and licks his thumb tasting the salty taste on his tongue before turning him around looking into his eyes"I can't wait to feel you around me." Alex said about to kiss him when Ezio walked in growling being the protective person that he was

He turns Alex around holding his shirt at the front"What are you doing to Desmond?" Ezio asked seeing that his descendant was in a little trouble.

Alex just chuckled loving how Ezio was so protective over Desmond when it came to him."He made a promised and he has to keep that promise." Alex replied not wanting to tell anything else that was going between him and Desmond for the week

Ezio looks at Desmond"Is this true?" He asked

Desmond shakes his head and Ezio let's out one more growl before walking out the room with Desmond. Alex notices and see Desmond in between Altair and Ezio who were deadly if you touch anything that belonged to them."Don't worry Des I'll get what I want very soon." Alex said to himself before walking up the stairs giving him a glance as he walked past

Now Desmond wasn't sure what Alex would do next but for now he was relieved that he didn't have to worry or do anything.


End file.
